Hero Strategy: Orion
" ---- Quantum Tempest from Zelem's Nexus. ]] The last unique Genetic Hero unlocked by the Player, Orion, the Lightspeed Tempest, becomes available at Crogenitor Level 40. As one would expect from the last character obtained, he is one of the strongest, but also one of the trickiest to master. You fail to tame him; you and your allies will perish. You succeed; watch as the Darkspore fall down stone-dead at the hands of this Quantum Genetic Gunslinger. : General Information Orion is an unusual Quantum Tempest , filling both an offensive and support role at the same time. Based on range like all other Tempests, Orion is based entirely on the Hasting and Slowing aspect of Quantum Characters. Orion works well with Squad Abilities that can slow down and/or shut down enemies.'' Flak Cannon'', Strangling Briars, and Terrifying Curse are all good examples. Krel's Twinblaze can be used to make Orion's next attack hit hard. With Flak Cannon, a player could alternate between several rounds with their Star Blaster, then lay down several Flaks. Unlike most Tempests, Orion can't afford to get into close-range fights. His Basic Attack will increase the rate at which enemies attack, and once he goes below 75% Health, he will loose the boost from his Passive. With Blitz's Plasma Wreath, Orion can increase his Resist Rating, and deal damage to enemies who get to close for comfort. Another devastating combo would be to activate Skar's Shadow Cloak ''while using Orion. While cloaked, approach a large group of enemies and use ''Temporal Siphon. The automatic critical damage caused by the Shadow Cloak will cause all enemies within range of Orion to suffer massive damage at the same time. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities : - Basic Attack: "Star Blaster" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant : "Fires a powerful projectile that deals '''10-15' energy damage and imbues the target with haste. The haste increases speed by 8'''% and stacks up to '''5 times. Orion will fire two shots every third attack."'' It is easy for less experienced players to overwhelm themselves while using Star Blaster. The key is synergy; fire a couple rounds, use Temporal Siphon, rinse, repeat. In Co-op it would be best to start with Temporal Siphon, then use Star Blaster. Suppression Mechanoids are Orion's worst nightmare. With no way to slow down the Mechanoid or enemies around it, Orion can quickly make the situation go from bad to worse. The best thing to do would be to switch out for another Hero. With a complete stack of stolen hastes via Temporal Siphon (+40% Attack Speed), in addition to his Passive Ability, Chronostabilizer (+20% Attack Speed), and the maximum cap of Attack Speed (+150%), Orion will have +210% Attack Speed. That's faster than any other hero could even hope to achieve, and that's not even the maximum possible (if you were going to get really creative). : - Unique Ability: "Temporal Siphon" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Deals '''XX-XX / XX-XX / XX-XX / XX-XX' energy damage to all enemies in a 7'''m radius. Those enemies are slowed by '''40% for 5''' seconds, and any haste buffs that they had are transferred to Orion."'' A great ability, ''Temporal Siphon ''is an excellent bit of utility, greatly appreciated in Co-op. AoE Slows are great, but what is really nice about this ability is that Orion will steal Haste Buffs. Now, one may think, "But there are so few Hastes! I mean there are only Hasters, some random Quantum Enemies, and Orion's..." "Wait a minute." That right there is the beauty of Orion. He provides himself with Hastes to steal. And once he has five stacks of Haste, Orion is a monster, zipping about and raining death upon his enemies. Enemies are slowed by 40%, and he can be Hasted up to 40%, making Orion ''80% Faster'' than his enemies. Repeat: ''80% Faster.'' And that isn't counting any other boosts, such as his passive. : - Squad Ability: "Chrono Flux" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Fires a projectile that deals '''XX-XX / XX-XX / XX-XX / XX-XX damage and reduces all current cooldowns by 33% for allies within 10'm of the enemy that it hits." This ability is used mainly for its secondary effect, rather than the actual damage. In Co-op, This can be used to quicken the pace at which teammates use abilities. Heroes such as Krel or Titan, who are used mainly for "Ability Spamming" will greatly appreciate this. : Modifiers Only one can be used at a time, since both modifiers remove the cooldown reduction. * '''Orion's Chrono Flux: Steals all buffs from target instead of reducing cooldowns. * Orion's Chrono Flux: Gives haste to allies in area instead of reducing cooldowns. : - Passive: "Chronostabilizer" : "Increases Movement speed by '''XX'% and Attack Speed by XX%. However, the chronostabalizer degrades as Orion is damaged, diminishing the effect. The current bonus is 25% Movement Speed and 20% Attack Speed."'' This is what really sets Orion apart from all other Genetic Heroes. Orion is at base levels the fastest Hero in the game because of this Passive. He moves fast, shoots fast, and is just all around fast. He can escape enemies that other Heroes wouldn't be able to flee, can zip around and drop Time Bubbles or Dimensional Rifts, and can scout ahead with Skar's Shadow Cloak. At the same time, this means that Orion's health needs to always be monitored. Once he hits 75%, the bonus is gone, so make sure he has ways to stay healthy. : Variants - Alpha: "Dimensional Rift" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Banishes all enemies in a '''6'm area into an alternate dimension for 8''' seconds. Those enemies can't act but are immune to damage and further status effects."'' An unusual ability, ''Dimensional Rift ''is best used as a panic button. Too many Hasted enemies? '''Rift! Nasty Elites? Rift! Fragbot Mech squad preparing to fire upon you? Rift! Voltroids charging their lasers? Rift! This is most useful in Co-op, with much more on the line, and more powerful enemies. Take out a key enemy, then deal with some minions, heal up, and turn all of your firepower on the unfortunate once it escapes the rift, or vice versa. Orion Alpha uses mostly the same gear as his Beta Variant. Harmful Status Effects Inflicted, and AoE Radius ''are beneficial for ''Dimensional Rift, and will also boost his Temporal Siphon. : - Beta: "Time Bubble" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for '''12' seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed by 60% while within the bubble."'' Time Bubble is a supportive ability, which is useful in both Co-op and Solo. For Orion, it can be used to slow down enemies even more, letting him fire more shots with Star Blaster and having less fear of enemies out-speeding him. However, Time Bubble ''would require enemies to be close to Orion for the best effect, which somewhat defeats the purpose. The best use would be to rush ahead in Co-op, plant a Bubble, and rush back, letting allies benefit from the slow on enemy Darkspore. Like all Orion variants, use ''Cooldown Reduction, Dual Leech, and Attack Speed. +Duration of Harmful Status Inflicted also helps. : - Gamma: "Shooting Star" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals '''XX' physical damage damage plus additional damage based on its current speed."'' Shooting Star is a difficult ability to master, but can be somewhat effective if used right. It is best used over a large distance, but this increases the chance of the target moving out of the way. In Co-op, one player can use Virulent Vines ''(or any other snare) to keep the target still, while the other can launch the ''Shooting Star. In Solo, it is much more complicated. A Temporal Siphon ''and ''Strangling Briars can slow an enemy down dramatically, hopefully keeping them in one place long enough. Projectile Speed ''is a good bonus, because not only will it help Orion to actually hit the target before it moves, but it will also deal more damage. It will also be augmented by increases to physical damage. : - Delta: "Celestial Comet" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing '''XX-XX' physical damage in a 4'm radius and knocking affected enemies back." Often considered one of the stronger Quantum Variant Abilities, Celestial Comet is a powerful move that provides offense and can disrupt enemies. The best thing about this attack is that it can be cast at any point on the screen, assuming it is solid ground. Using this, Orion can attack enemies before he is even in their line of sight. In addition to the standard Gear Setup, this Orion benefits from increases to Physical Damage. : Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information'' When editing Orion, equip him like any other Tempest. Focus on Mind, Power, and especially Health, and Dodge & Resist Rating. + Capsule Effectiveness will also be a big asset for Orion, while + Chance to find Catalysts will be a big bonus for this hero, especially if you find a ''Health Leech/'Thorns/'Capsule Effectiveness'' Catalyst. Do not even consider using Orion unless you have Cooldown Reduction. Temporal Siphon is needed to keep Orion from being overrun while in hordes. '''NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Orion and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Quantum Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Quantum Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed 'Star Blaster' basic attack, 'Temporal Siphon' unique ability, and 'Chrono Flux' squad ability. Also Orion Gamma's 'Shooting Star', and Orion Delta's 'Celestial Comet'. : +xx% Area Effect Damage 'Temporal Siphon' unique ability, and Orion Delta's 'Celestial Comet'. : +xx% Area Effect Radius 'Temporal Siphon' unique ability, Orion Alpha's 'Dimensional Rift', Orion Beta's 'Time Bubble', and Orion Delta's 'Celestial Comet'. : +xx% Area Effect Duration. ''Temporal Siphon' unique ability, Orion Alpha's 'Dimensional Rift'?, Orion Beta's 'Time Bubble'. : '+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage 'Star Blaster' basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage 'Star Blaster' basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage Orion Gamma's 'Shooting Star', and Orion Delta's 'Celestial Comet'. : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage 'Star Blaster' basic attack, 'Temporal Siphon' unique ability, and 'Chrono Flux' squad ability. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted 'Temporal Siphon' unique ability. Also Orion Alpha's 'Dimensional Rift', and Orion Beta's 'Time Bubble'? : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied 'Star Blaster' basic ability (haste), and 'Chrono Flux' squad ability (cooldown reduction). Also both modifiers 'Chrono Flux' (buffs stolen or Haste applied instead cooldown reduction). : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Orion's Chrono Flux: Steals all buffs from target instead of reducing cooldowns. :: Orion's Chrono Flux: Gives haste to allies in area instead of reducing cooldowns. : +xx% Capsule Effectiveness : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay